Albian
Albian (Al/fie and Fa/'bian') is the pairing of Alfie Lewis and Fabian Rutter. Fabian and Alfie were the only two male members of the original Sibuna. They trust each other because of this fact, but each have friends outside of Sibuna who they hang out with when they are not working to find the Cup of Ankh or the Mask of Anubis. Often times Fabian tries to keep Alfie's pranks in line and Alfie tries to get Fabian to relax. The two are really close friends during Season 3 until Fabian becomes a sinner. Albian Moments ''Season 1'' House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *Fabian tells Alfie to cut it out when Alfie is teasing Nina about her initiation. *Fabian laughs at Alfie's impression of a mosquito in a spin dryer. House of Agendas / House of Keys *Fabian busts Alfie and Jerome's lie about Alfie and Amber's date. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *Fabian finds Alfie's party animal joke to be funny. House of Scares / House of Fakers *Alfie and Jerome scare Fabian and the other Sibunas in the cellar. House of Identity / House of Emergency *Fabian goes into the Cellar with Jerome to get Alfie when he gets trapped down there. *Fabian goes to check on Alfie when Jerome says he needs some help. House of Hazard / House of Charades *Fabian plays along with Alfie's head-of-house charade. House of Time / House of Aliens *Alfie overhears Fabian talking about the riddle in the bathroom and says the riddle is "seriously loser lyrics." *Fabian tries to hide the puzzle piece from Alfie. *Alfie spies on Fabian when he goes to the old clock in Anubis House and doesn't rat Fabian out to Victor. *Fabian lies to Alfie about the puzzle pieces being alien artifacts. *Fabian and Patricia decide to tell Alfie the truth about the egyptian treasure in Anubis house. House of Masks / House of Pursuit *Alfie says they're all like family now and pats Fabian on the arm. *Alfie is upset when Fabian asks to speak just with Amber, Nina, and Patricia. *Alfie volunteers to go get the elixir from the cellar with Fabian. *Fabian tries to get Alfie to calm down when they're in the cellar. House of Lights / House of Allegiance *Fabian is suspicious when Alfie asks where they put the elixir sample. House of Revelation / House of Heavy *Alfie tries to pretend he still has the Cup of Ahnk pieice, despite Jerome having taken it. *When Jerome yells at Alfie for telling the others that he was working for Rufus, Fabian tells him to "Forget Alfie and just spill." House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *When Fabian learns to dance, Alfie yells "by Jove, I think he's got it!" *Fabian and Alfie had created a contingency plan to stop Rufus where Alfie pretends to die. *Alfie claps when Fabian becomes prom king. Season 2 Moments House of Hello / House of Dolls *Alfie and Jerome walk in with no regard for Fabian and Nina's kiss. *Alfie and Fabian sit next to each other in the Sibuna's welcome back party in the attic. *Fabian backs up Alfie when it comes to Amber being his girlfriend. *Fabian high-fives Alfie when everyone agrees that Amber said she will be Alfie's girlfriend. House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak *Alfie asks Fabian how his first date with Nina went. *Alfie tells Fabian about his problems with Amber and asks for his advice on the picnic. *Fabian runs to get Amber when Alfie is "making a stand." House of Crushes / House of Vertigo *Alfie is taken aback when Amber asks him why he can't be more like Fabian. House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu *Fabian laughs at Alfie's mask. *When Amber drags Alfie away he reaches out and mouths "Help!" to Fabian. House of Sibuna / House of Payback *Fabian wants to include Patricia and Alfie back in Sibuna. *Fabian fills Alfie and Patricia in on what has been happening. *Alfie pulls Fabian back when he almost falls in the chasm. House of Pendulums / House of Impasse *Fabian is impressed by Alfie's dance skills and asks him where he learned to do it. *Fabian holds Alfie up when he almost falls back into him. House of Sibuna / House of Payback House of Help / House of Phobias *Fabian goes into the tunnel to get Alfie when Alfie becomes trapped. *Fabian got Alfie and Amber out. House of Envy / House of Names *Fabian comes to Alfie's rescue when Alfie was hallucinating and almost about to fall down. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:M/M Category:House of Anubis